Los juegos del hambre
by SakuHarem
Summary: Adaptacion Propia: Sakura Haruno es una chica de 16 años del distrito 12 que caza fuera de los límites permitidos por el Capitolio para alimentar a su madre y a su hermana Ino, de 12 años. Pero todo cambia cuando se celebra el sorteo de los Tributos y Ino sale elegida. Katniss se ofrece sin dudarlo para ocupar su lugar, y pronto se encuentra en la Arena luchando [SasuSaku]
1. La cosecha

**HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS. Bueno, ¿de dónde surgió esta idea? La tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, simplemente que ya era hora de plasmarla xDDD hahaha. Voy a dar algunas aclaraciones aquí. La historia será escrita por mí, está basada en los juegos del hambre, sin embargo no es igual. Esta historia tendrá muchos cambios y cosas diferentes, no tomare ningún capítulo del libro y cambiare los nombres. Por eso puse "adaptación propia". Además, a pesar de que este capítulo (por ser la introducción) tiene más de 2.500 palabras, los demás no contaran con la misma suerte, ya que tendrán entre 1.000 y 1.500 palabras. Así podre actualizar con más regularidad. Espero que les guste la idea y me apoyen con un review y que sigan la historia. Hare lo posible por actualizar el dia de mañana o antes del sábado. ¡SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un sonido a mi lado logro que me despertara lentamente, los gemidos que salían de los labios de mi hermanita, Ino, lograron despertarme. Supe de inmediato que estaba en medio de una pesadilla. No por como apretaba los labios o como se movía de un lado a otro, sino porque hoy era el día de la cosecha. Hoy se decidiría quienes irían a los juegos del hambre, un espectáculo inmundo creado por el capitolio para someternos. Ella gimió nuevamente, causando en mí un sentimiento de dolor en el pecho, para así proceder a abrazarla contra mi pecho y acariciar su rubio cabello delicadamente. Ino ya tenía 12 años, la edad en la que su nombre ingresaría por primera vez en la cosecha, edad en la que ya ella, podría ser elegida para la matanza en los juegos.

Ella se alejó de mí, y me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura…tengo miedo…-intente sonreír lo más sinceramente posible, y le bese la frente.

-tranquila cerdita, todo estará bien-la alenté, ella sonrió y se levantó de la cama que compartíamos las dos para entrar en la cama de mi madre. Aproveche ello para levantarme yo y mirarlas, ambas rubias, ambas hermosas…era gracioso ver como ellas eran tan parecidas, con su cabello dorado, mientras yo había heredado un extraño cabello rosa. Suspire, para luego encaminarme a la puerta de nuestra pequeña casa asignada en la beta. Me calce mis botas de cuero y la chaqueta de mi padre, me colgué al hombro mi viejo bolso que ya estaba lleno de parches de diferentes colores, dándole un aspecto gracioso. Abrí la puerta y Salí.

Mientras caminaba hacia la alambrada me fui trenzando el cabello hacia un lado, algo simple y practico. Y al llegar a dicho lugar, guarde silencio, buscando el siseo de la electricidad recorrer los cables de metal, pero la no escucharlo, me escabullí por debajo y corrí para internarme al bosque. Al llegar, aspire profundamente, aquel aroma, el olor a naturaleza que tanto amaba, a frescura, a oxígeno puro. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mis labios, y mire a mí alrededor, caminando hasta tronco vacío para sacar de allí mi arco y mi carcaj con flechas, ambas cosas envueltas en cuero viejo, protegiéndolas de la humedad. Probé que el hilo estuviera tenso, y conté las siete flechas que siempre tuve, cuando me cerciore de aquello, inicie con la cacería.

Soy Sakura Haruno, vivo en Konoha, conocido como el distrito 12, el más pobre, el más sucio, el más deprimente y el más olvidado. Desde los 10 años soy el único sustento de mi hogar, solo yo puedo llevar alimento a la mesa a diario. Vivo con mi hermanita menor, Ino, y mi madre, Mebuki. Ambas son lo único que tengo, ambas son mi mundo desde la muerte de mi padre, Jiraiya…él fue el que me enseño la cacería, algo que es ilegal en el país del fuego, algo que hago a escondidas siempre que puedo, porque si me descubrieran, los estómagos de mi madre y mi hermana permanecerían vacíos por días, y yo…seria llevada al capitolio para ser una esclava muda, porque mi lengua seria cortada, siendo privada así de dar mi opinión o tan si quiera de quejarme.

Veo una presa, un hermoso venado joven que come tranquilamente pasto, ignorante de que estoy a unos metros de él apuntándolo con mi flecha…admiraría su majestuosidad, pero no puedo permitirme eso, así que sin dudarlo, tenso el nailon y la flecha sale disparada, atravesando su cabeza, el cae fulminante, y me permito observarlo con tristeza antes de sacar un cuchillo de mi carcaj y empezar a desmembrarlo, si pudiera, lo llevaría conmigo completo, pero una chica solamente no puede cargar con 20 kilos que pesa el animal y llevarlo consigo durante un tramo tan largo sin levantar sospechas, así que opto por quitar partes de él y meterlas en mi mochila, donde siempre llevo bolsas plásticas, para así envolver la carne sin que la sangre gotee.

Ver tanta sangre me resulta algo repulsivo, pero negarme a eso es negarle el alimento a mi estómago, por lo cual intento hacer todo lo más preciso posible, y al ver que ya e removido del animal todo lo que puedo cargar, me alejo de él, dejándolo ahí, esperando que algún otro animal salvaje devore los restos…así es como funciona la cadena alimenticia ¿no? Me encamino hacia un arbusto de fresas que tengo cercado, para que ningún animal lo arruine, y tomo muchas, ya que este está cargado de ellas debido a que hacía mucho no me acercaba a él para robar sus frutos, y todas las meto en una bolsa. Suspiro algo cansada y camino hasta sentarme sobre una gran roca, contemplando el paisaje mientras como algunas fresas y un pedazo duro de pan que había logrado comprar hacía ya tiempo y guardaba para comerlo específicamente ese día.

-já…felices juegos del hambre-dije en voz alta, de forma burletera mientras fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba el puño en el que tenía el pan, al cual le di un mordisco- y que la suerte, este siempre de su lado-gruñí, masticando el pedazo que tenía en la boca. Realmente odiaba ese día, odiaba tener que vivir bajo la tiranía del capitolio, odiaba todo aquello, y deseaba escapar…pero no podía, no podría sobrevivir con mi madre y Ino huyendo, yo podría hacerlo sola…pero no soportaría condenarlas a una vida de prófugas…ni mucho menos al peligro de ser encontraras y morir bajo las torturas del capitolio.

Me levante y me encamine de nuevo a Konoha, no sin antes matar una ardilla, el panadero me daría mucho por ella, ya que le encantaban. Camine hacia la plaza, donde vendí las presas más grandes del venado al carnicero que me dio varias monedas por él, satisfecha, voy hacia la panadería, donde camino hacia la puerta trasera y golpeo suavemente, un hombre de ojos y cabello negro como la noche me abre, y al verme sus ojos se iluminan inmediatamente, sonrió de la misma manera.

-Buenos días Sakura, ¿trajiste algunas ardillas para mí?-pregunta, mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señor Fugaku, solo pude cazar una, están algo ariscas últimamente y ya están aprendiendo a evitarme-el ríe ante mi mal chiste, y llama a uno de sus hijos con una mano, un joven de largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta baja a su espalda, muy parecido a su padre, se acerca a nosotros mientras se sacude las manos llenas de harina en su blanco delantal.

-Itachi, por favor tráeme algunas monedas de la caja, evita que tu madre se dé cuenta o se enojara-el chico me mira con sus orbes negros y me da una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que yo le correspondo con una similar, asiente y obedece la orden de su padre, caminando de nuevo para dentro de la tienda, saco de mi mochila la bolsa plástica con la ardilla y se la extiendo al panadero, el cual la recibe y sigue a su hijo dentro de la tienda, no sin antes pedirme que lo espere un minuto, así que obedezco y me quedo en el marco de la puerta de madera negra, mirando al interior de la panadería. A los pocos minutos el hijo mayor del panadero se acerca a mí y me dio cinco monedas, de las cuales solo acepte tres, no pensaba pedir tanto por una simple ardilla que fue tan fácil de matar. Era lo justo, así que luego de sonreírle le desee que tuviera un buen día.

-no es un buen día…hoy es la cosecha-me dijo sonriendo con tristeza, asentí.

-pero tengo entendido que usted tiene ya más de 18-el asintió lentamente, pero luego apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que es doloroso ver como sucede lo mismo año tras año-mire el suelo, entendía su dolor, ya que era el dolor de casi todas las personas en Konoha-además…mi hermano tiene 16, aun no puedo estar tranquilo, no por el-mire la interior de la panadería nuevamente, viendo la espalda de un chico de cabello negro alborotado, el cual amasaba con fuerza. Mire nuevamente al pelinegro frente a mí.

-bueno, le entiendo, yo también debo estar en la cosecha hoy, junto con mi hermana menor…es su primer año, pero he hecho lo posible porque ella no tenga que aceptar ninguna tesela…-las teselas eran pequeñas raciones de cereales y alimentos las cuales se les pedía al capitolio de manera gratuita, mas sin embargo, para ellas, había un costo peor que el dinero, y agregar una vez más tu nombre en la lista de candidatos. Mire a Itachi, y le asentí, con una sonrisa- mándele mis saludos al señor Fugaku, mañana traeré nuevamente una ardilla. Tengo fé de que no seré seleccionada tributo-el asintió, y me encamine al quemador, donde le vendí las partes sobrantes del venado a Anko, la cocinera que vendía sopas a bajo precio y con los ingredientes más raros que podrías imaginar. Con el dinero que conseguí, compre un poco de hilo para arreglar la ropa que estuviera rota y una liga para cabello nueva para Ino. Me encamine al palacio de justicia, donde el alcalde me compraba las fresas, las cuales, su hija, Hanabi, solía amar. Aquella chica era lo más cercano que tenia de una amiga.

Volví a mi casa para asearme, era una de las principales reglas para la cosecha, ir bien vestidos y arreglados, ya que todos saldríamos en cada televisor del país del fuego. Me fue dado con un viejo, pero muy hermoso vestido de mi madre para vestir, aquel color verde pálido a mi parecer, combinaba bien con mis ojos, y ella misma me hiso una linda trenza, más elaborada que las simples que yo misma solía hacerme. Le sonreí secamente, nuestra relación no era la mejor, no desde que casi nos deja morir a Ino y a mí.

-Saku…tengo miedo…¿y si salgo seleccionada como tributo?-Ino yacía sentada frente a mí, usando un viejo vestido mío color rosa, le quedaba perfecto y se veía tan hermosa como siempre, su rubio cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta con la liga que le regale. Le sonreí dulcemente.

-tranquila cerdita, es imposible que salgas seleccionada, es la primera vez que tu nombre aparecerá en la lista, así que no tienes de que preocuparte-la tome de la mano y me levante, caminando hasta la entrada junto con ella, le dedique una mirada a mi madre, a la cual reacciono y de inmediato camino junto a nosotras, saliendo de la pequeña choza de la beta. Las tres empezamos a caminar hasta la plaza, donde ya estaban todos los demás niños y adolescentes entre los 12 y los 18 años. Tome a Ino de la mano nuevamente y la lleve junto conmigo hacia las mesas donde tenían que pincharte un dedo y agregar tu nombre en papelillos para meterlos en una gran pecera, donde serían sorteados estos. Tuve que ir hacia otra fila, junto a las chicas de mi edad, mientras Ino caminaba hasta la fila junto a las chicas de su edad, no sin antes darme una mirada llena de temor a la cual respondí con una sonrisa intentando calmarla.

-buenos días, buenos días queridos habitantes del distrito 12-todos miramos hacia la tarima, donde yacía una mujer vestida con ropas extravagantes, típicas del capitolio. Aquella mujer, Tsunade, era quien anunciaba los tributos, la mayoría, como yo, la odiábamos, ya que el ver esa mujer, era el presagio de que perderíamos a dos de los nuestros- hoy, como sabrán, es el día de la cosecha, así que, damas, caballeros, niños y niñas, veremos un pequeño video como todos los años- anuncio feliz, obligándonos a ver hacia la pantalla gigante en la cual se proyectaba el mismo video de cada año, el cual nos mostraba la "misericordia" del capitolio y lo que pasaría si desobedecíamos, al terminar, la mujer tomo nuevamente el micrófono en sus manos- así que, ¡iniciemos!- rio, y camino hacia la primera pecera gigante, revolviendo los papeles. El silencio inundo la plaza donde yacíamos todos, se podría escuchar hasta un alfiler caer al suelo- empecemos con las chicas…y la tributo seleccionada es… ¡Ino Haruno!-aplaudió estúpidamente, mientras la sangre se iba totalmente a mis pies y mis ojos se nublaban- querida, ven- mire hacia donde Ino estaba, ella, miraba hacia el suelo mientras apretaba el vestido con sus pequeñas manitas, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero no podía moverme, estaba en shock. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la tarima, ahí fue cuando mi cuerpo reacción nuevamente, y corrí hacia ella, abrazándola desesperadamente mientras lloraba. Los agentes de la paz me separaron de ella, patee y luche por volver a tomarla entre mis brazos, ella simplemente grito mientras lloraba, era arrastrada hacia la tarima.

-¡basta! ¡Basta!-grite, sentía las miradas de lastima sobre mí y Ino, ella intentaba zafarse para correr hacia mí, inhale la cantidad de aire más grande que pude y grite lo más fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron- ¡me ofrezco como voluntaria! ¡Soy voluntaria! ¡Suéltenla!

-oh, tenemos una voluntaria ¡qué bien!-aplaudió nuevamente mientras todos miraban sorprendidos hacia mi dirección, me zafe de los agentes de la paz y camine hacia Ino, la abrace y le bese la frente, para luego soltarla y caminar hacia la tarima, intentando parecer firme. Escuche los gritos de Ino llamándome, y al subir a la tarima pude ver cómo era levantada en brazos por mi madre, que la alejaba de los agentes de la paz, también con lágrimas en los ojos. Fruncí el entrecejo y mire hacia el cielo mientras me paraba junto a Tsunade.

-¡ahora los chicos!-rio y corrió con cortos pasitos entaconados hacia la otra gran pecera, revolvió todos los papelillos y saco uno, se aclaró la garganta mientras volvía al micrófono- y el tributo masculino de este año será… ¡Sasuke Uchiha!-mire hacia el grupo de hombres, donde pude ver una cabellera negra salirse de la fila y caminar hacia la tarima, lo reconocí casi que inmediatamente. Era aquel chico de la panadería…ahogue un grito, y de inmediato mire a los espectadores que ya no podían estar en la cosecha, viendo así a la familia de panaderos, el señor Fugaku abrazaba a su esposa, la cual sollozaba contra su pecho, y Itachi miraba el suelo, recordé sus palabras, y supe que aquello era muy duro para ellos, vi a Sasuke subir a la tarima y ponerse a mi lado, no parecía asustado. Todo lo contrario, en sus ojos podía ver la rabia que tenía, y la vena palpitante de su cuello me confirmaba la teoría, su mandíbula estaba apretada y su entrecejo fruncido, pero a pesar de ello, miraba hacia el frente con la cabeza en alto, con orgullo- ¡y con esto concluimos la cosecha! ¡Tómense de las manos!- ambos nos giramos para quedar frente a frente, y sentí sus ojos perforarme. Eran tan negros como la noche, podría perderme en ellos, pero me limite a estrechar su mano fuertemente, tal y como lo hacía el…tal vez enviándonos ánimos mutuamente. Toda la audiencia presente beso tres dedos de su mano y los extendió hacia nosotros, aquella era una tradición, y aquella era la forma de despedir a los muertos del distrito 12 en todos los funerales…la gente no tenía esperanza de que volviéramos, y era lógico pensar aquello. Luego de oír el himno del país del fuego, toda la gente se dispersó, madre celebrando el que sus hijos no habían aparecido este año, e hijos felices por lo mismo. Sasuke y yo fuimos empujados hasta el interior del palacio de justicia para despedirnos de nuestros parientes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Merezco sus reviews o sus tomatazos?.**


	2. La despedida y el mentor

**¡wow! *3* la historia alcanzo mucho publico, realmente me tiene feliz eso. lamento un poco la tardanza para subir este cap, pero habia tenido un bloqueo respecto a esta historia y a la de "la chica de la marca maldita" -les invito a que la lean de paso xD- explicare algunas cosas respecto a los cambios que e hecho hasta ahora al final del capitulo :3 asi que si quieren, leanlo.**

* * *

><p>Al entrar al palacio de justicia, los agentes de la paz nos encerraron a Sasuke y a mí en habitaciones diferentes situadas una junto a la otra. Espere por cinco minutos a que alguien llegara a decirme que pasaría, que harían conmigo o si quiera si me permitirían despedirme, por lo que camine hacia la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, pero al ver como el pomo se giraba salte y me volví a sentar en aquel sofá en el que me habían pedido que esperara. Vi entrar a mi madre seguida por Ino, que me miro con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y corrió hacia mí, la capture en mis brazos y le bese mil y un veces el rostro, sentía las lágrimas escocerme los ojos pero no podía permitirme derramar ni una. Sentí unos brazos rodearnos a Ino y a mí, y escuche los sollozos de mi madre contra mi cuello, solté a Ino lentamente y le bese la nariz por una última vez.<p>

-Sakura…tienes que ganar…-gimió mi madre, abrazándome con fuerza contra su pecho, suspire para luego corresponderle el abrazo. Me separe lentamente de ella pasado un minuto.

-mamá…eres lo único que tiene Ino almenos mientras vuelvo…-la tome de los hombros y la mire con determinación- no puedes dejarte caer en la depresión como paso cuando papá murió…mamá, por favor, cuida de ella-ella asintió y me acaricio la mejilla.

-hare de todo porque ella este bien…te lo prometo Sakura-asentí, de su bolsillo saco un prendedor dorado algo sucio, que acomodo en la tela del vestido, la mire interrogante, a lo cual me dio una sonrisa- era de tu padre…es un sinsajo…recuerda que cuando el cantaba, hasta los sinsajos callaban…Sakura…eres fuerte, te esperaremos aquí…en casa...-asentí con una sonrisa, para luego tocar el hermoso broche, me alegraba tener algo de mi padre. Pero en eso entro un agente de la paz informándonos que ya había sido suficiente tiempo. Ino chillo abrazándome, a lo cual le di un último beso y le prometí ganar los juegos por ella y mi madre. Ambas salieron, me quede viendo aquel prendedor por unos minutos hasta que escuche la puerta siendo abierta.

-que ironía…justo esta mañana hablábamos de esto y henos aquí…-mire al pelinegro de coleta caminar hacia mí y sentarse en el sillón cerca de mí, al verlo de reojo nuevamente pude notar la tristeza que reflejaban aquellos orbes negros.

-si…el mundo es un pañuelo...-mire mis manos, tragando saliva.

-ya me despedí de Sasuke…no está del todo bien, realmente está muy molesto con todo esto…

-lo entiendo…sé que apenas termine de sentirme tan triste, tendré mucha rabia…-lo mire, encontrándome con sus ojos negros, una sonrisa triste adornaba sus labios.

-no quiero que pienses que estoy aquí para pedirte que ayudes a ganar a Sasuke…no…no se quien gane…pero realmente, que sea lo que Dios quiera…-guarde silencio mientras mi garganta se cerraba, las visión se me nublo, no quería morir…no quería, realmente, deseaba vivir- Sakura…en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien y ninguno de los dos gane…-me tomo las manos, mirándome con dolor- te prometo que hare lo posible por que tu madre y tu hermana salgan adelante y no pasen hambre.

-. . .-lo mire a los ojos mientras sentía las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, trague saliva con dificultad, sentía la garganta cerrada- gracias…muchas gracias…

-no es nada Sakura…espero que te valla bien…-me sonrió una última vez y se levantó, para salir de la habitación. Me limpie las lágrimas con fuerza y tome todo el aire que pude para intentar calmarme. A los pocos minutos ingreso un agente de la paz el cual me arrastro hacia afuera jalándome del brazo, suspire mirando con tristeza el suelo, dejándome llevar por aquel hombre de uniforme blanco.

-bueno niños, para empezar, saldremos inmediatamente hacia el capitolio. Por lo cual serán conducidos hacia la estación por estos amables caballeros-sonrió Tsunade, ganándose una mirada de rabia de mi parte, la cual ignoro, ya que estaba centrada viendo a Sasuke, el cual miraba hacia el frente con el entrecejo fruncido y el orgullo brillando en sus ojos, un agente de la paz me dio un empujón para guiarme hasta la salida, donde nos esperaba un pequeño vehículo donde nos obligaron a subir a Sasuke y a mí, lo mire de reojo mientras el miraba hacia la ventana, no podía negarlo, era muy guapo. En la escuela él era acosado por la mayoría de chicas, las cuales besaban el suelo que pisaba, pero a mi parecer, su actitud no era de mucha ayuda. Demasiado orgullo y frialdad lo rodeaba. Suspire y volví a mirar hacia enfrente, sabía que entablar una conversación con él era imposible.

-o-o-o-o-

A los pocos minutos nos hicieron entrar en un lujoso tren, donde fuimos conducidos hacia lo que parecía ser una sala, ya que había un gran sofá. Los agentes de la paz nos hicieron sentar para esperar a nuestro mentor, luego de que les hicieramos caso se fueron, no sin antes amenazarnos de que si tratábamos de hacer algo raro, ellos nos matarían.

-valla…este lugar sí que es elegante-hable por primera vez, el silencio era molesto para mí, pero continuo mirando hacia una pequeña mesa con pastelillos ignorándome, apreté los puños enojada-"_idiota_"-él se levantó y camino hacia la mesita, tomando entre sus manos uno de los pastelitos para luego volver a caminar hacia el sofá y sentarse en él.

-hump…no pueden hacer un simple pastelillo bien, este glaseado esta duro y nada fresco, se nota que no fueron capaces de batir la crema hacia el mismo sentido, por tanto se cortó…-murmuro para sí mismo, pero alcance a escucharlo. Miraba el pastel como si se tratara de un objeto de estudio, le pego un mordisco y luego de unos segundos hablo aun con la boca llena-…aparte la masa estaba seca…que asco-bufo para luego volverse a levantar y dejar nuevamente el pastelillo en el lugar del cual lo había cojido.

Suspire cansada para luego mirar por la ventana, se veía la naturaleza, y era hermosa. Suspire, realmente amaría estar en mi casa y ver a Ino y a mi madre sonreír al ver que había llegado con un conejo para cenar. Mire nuevamente a Sasuke, que miraba los otros pastelillos, sabía que solo lo hacía para criticarlos.

-bueno…se está demorando un poco nuestro mentor… ¿no crees?-el asintió sin dejar de mirar los pastelillos-… ¿sabes? Intento ser amable. No creo que este mal el que intentes serlo tú también.

-¿para qué? Al fin y al cabo apenas lleguemos a la arena seremos enemigos-¿enserio pensaba así? Suspire, dejo de mirar los pastelillos para mirarme, sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno, eran realmente diferentes a los de Itachi a pesar de ser tan parecidos- ser amable actualmente sobra, no sirve de nada.

-está bien, como sea…intentaba ser amable para hacer ameno almenos este tiempo antes de los juegos, pero si no lo quieres así, bien. No te insistiré-realmente ese chico me saco de quicio.

-te lo agradecería de sobremanera-una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios, llena de orgullo. Fruncí aún más el entrecejo y me levante furiosa acercándome unos pasos a él.

-¿quieres que te mate antes de que lleguemos a la arena?-gruñí mirándolo enojada, el ensancho más su sonrisa, divertido.

-ya basta ustedes dos, si se van a matar háganlo cuando lleguen a la arena, no sean tan imbéciles de causarles dolores de cabeza a sus familias desde ya-ambos volteamos a ver al dueño de esa voz, encontrándonos al que sería nuestro mentor. Era fácil de reconocer, ya que era común encontrarlo medio ebrio caminando alrededor de la plaza principal de Konoha, ahora no se veía tan borracho como normalmente lo hacía, pero a pesar de ello llevaba una botella de ron en su mano. Nos miró y se sentó en el sofá abarcando casi todo el espacio. Bajo un poco una máscara que cubría su rostro y le dio un gran sorbo directamente a la botella para luego volver a subir la máscara. Lo mire incrédula, no podía creer que mi vida fuera a depender de ese hombre.

-hump… ¿realmente usted será nuestro mentor?- el asintió- ¿y piensa enseñarnos antes o después de estar borracho?

-hump, espero que ese ego tuyo te salve en la arena-gruño mientras miraba a Sasuke con el cejo fruncido- ah sí, claro que es un gusto conocerlos.

-Sakura Haruno-me apresure a presentarme mirándolo con desconfianza, es que… ¿enserio el seria el que me enseñara algo? Me daba más miedo que un hombre ebrio me enseñara, a morir en la arena a manos de los profesionales.

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sasuke a mi lado, lo mire de reojo, realmente lo que le había dicho nuestro mentor lo había molestado, se notaba en su cara la furia que tenía.

-Kakashi Hatake-se presentó, y luego me miro detenidamente- nena, con ese cabello, créeme que resaltaras mucho, creo que incluso te confundirán con alguien que viva en el capitolio. ¿Has visto a Tsunade? los martes siempre usa una peluca rosa. O almenos eso hacía.

Suspire y me deje caer en una silla tras de mi mientras restregaba mi rostro con mis manos, realmente mi suerte no podía ser peor.

-¿no han visto el whisky?-levante la mirada para ver al peli gris frente a mí con reproche, pero mi cara paso del enojo a la incredulidad al verlo leer un librito, el cual era adornado por una mujer desnuda besando a un hombre en iguales condiciones en la portada…hable muy pronto, mi suerte si podía empeorar.

* * *

><p><strong>haber, los cambios han sido:<strong>

**1- la actitud de Sakura y Sasuke. No me parecia logico que Sasuke fuera igual que Peeta (ya que la actitud de esos dos es TOTALMENTE diferente y a Sasuke le quedaria mal ser un chico como Peeta) al igual que la de Sakura, ya que Katniss es una chica fria, agria y poco amigable. pero Sakura no, por tanto deje a ambos personajes (Sasuke y Sakura) con la actitud original de ellos.**

**2- no me parecio buena la idea de conservar a "Gale" en esta historia. ya que no tendria a quien poner en su lugar. habia pensado en poner a naruto, pero para naruto ya tengo otro papel mucho mas acorde a el, asi que decidi simplemente suprimir a "gale" de la historia, asi tambien seria mas corta y de paso mas amena.**

**3- La relacion de Sasuke y Itachi tambien es un cambio, ya que como sabemos, los hermanos de Peeta y Peeta no se llevan muy bien entre si. encambio me encanto la idea de que Sasuke y itachi tuvieran una buena relacion juntos.**

**4- no quise profundizar en una relacion entre hanabi (la hija del alcalde) con Sakura, como si se muestra en el libro. Ya que no me parecio "relevante".**

**5- preferi que el broche de sinsajo hubiera pertenecido al padre de Sakura en vez de a la hermana de la madre de la hija del alcalde...asi seria mas significativo y no tendria que divagar tanto para explicar algo tan simple como eso.**

**6- Kakashi NO SERA IGUAL que Haymitch, aunque con lo de la bebida si quise hacerlos similares.**

**¿que dicen? ¿me dan reviews o tomatazos?. Realmente este capitulo no estuvo tan cargado de sentimiento como el anterior, pero a pesar de ello espero que les guste. **

**SALUDOS! **


End file.
